Shaka new life with her?
by Sakamaki Ryou
Summary: Kehidupan shaka yang baru di masa depan mencari gadis masalalu Gomen baru mulai bikin fanfic kalo banyak salah mohon maaf. mohon dukungannya Riney


shaka new life with her..??

by: sakamaki riney

anime: saint seiya

bahasa: indonesia

rated: gak tau

genre: cinta dan komedi

tgl:

tokoh

-Shaka

-Milo

-Camus

-Saga

-Kanon

-Aphrodite

-Mu

-Rey masakuni (wali kelas 12B)

summary: "ohayo minna-san maaf kalo fanfic nya garing,typo,dll maklum masih awam soalnya selamat membaca"

di sekolah

Semuanya berawal darinya gadis berambut biru panjang yang takkuingat namanya, senyumannya manis dan hanya matanya-lah yang ku ingat sampai saat ini. Mata berwarna shapire dengan tatapan lembut masih terbayang di benakku...

milo "hey... kau melamun terus apa yang sedangkau pikirkan..?"

tanya seorang laki laki berambut biru tua itu membawa ku kembali dari dunia lamunanku.

shaka "bukan apa apa."

camus " sudahlah milo kau jangan ganggu shaka lagi..!"

aprhodite " kamu lagi mikirin akyu yah...?" dengan nada manja yang membuat merinding semua laki laki yang ada di sana

kanon "kalian semua pergilah dulu ke kantin ada yang mau ku bicarakan dengan shaka, nanti aku menyusul"

saga " cepatlah menyusul kau belum makan sejak pagi"

kanon " iya.." tersenyum kepada kakak kembarnya itu

shaka " kau pergi saja aku mau sendiri dulu"

kanon "heh kalo kamu kesambet gimana melamun terus. ayolah cerita pada sahabatmu ini"(duduk di sebelah shaka)

Shaka "sekali tidak tetap tidak...!!" nada agak membentak

kanon " apa masalahmu masih tentang gadis hayalanmu itu"

shaka "dia bukan gadis hayalan dia nyata"

kanon "lalu dimana dia sekarang..!"

shaka "a...aku... tidak.. tau.."(murung)

kanon "lupakanlah dulu dia sementara ini, ayo kita ke kantin dulu mereka pasti menunggu kita"(berdiri)

shaka "huh... baiklah"mengikuti kanon yang mulai berjalan

sesampainya di katin shaka dan kanon kebingungan karena biasanya kantin penuh sesak sedangkan sekarang sepi.

kanon "kemana perginya semua orang" celingak celinguk

Rey "kalian berdua kenapa masih disini seluruh murid berkumpul di aula, cepat kalian juga kesana"

shaka "arigatou sensei telah memberi tau, kami akan segera kesana"

di aula

kepsek "selamat siang semuanya maaf mendadak saya harus mengumpulkan kalian disini, Ada berita yang harus di sampaikan. Saya baru mendapat kabar bahwa pentas seni akan di adakan besok malam walau mendadak tapi persiapkan yang kalian ingin tampilkan hari ini kalian semua saya pulangkan berhubung pentas seni yang mendadak sekian terima kasih"

all " hore...! "

kanon "ada berita apa...??"

aprhodite "hari ini kita di pulangkan"

saga "sudah nanti mengobrolnya mari kita latihan di ruang musik sekarang nanti keburu ada orang lain yang menempatinya"

shaka "memangnya ada apa sih kan jadwal latihannya hari kamis sekarang baru hari selasa"

camus "sudah nanti di jelaskan kalo sudah sampai di ruang musik"

merekapun berjalan ke ruang musik dan latihan beberapa lagu, yang masih belum mereka pikirkan mereka akan mengcover lagu siapa dan apa?.

di suatu tempat

maid "nona kedua kakak mu belum pulang sampai sekarang"

??? "sudah biarkan saja lagi pula mereka berdua punya kehidupan masing masing. kemungkinan terburuknya paling mereka mati di perjalanan saat kesini"

maid "nona tidak boleh bilang begitu"

??? " iya..iya.. nanti aku akan cari mereka berdua tapi sekarang ada yang harus aku urus dulu di sekolah. kau jaga rumah kalo kakak ku pulang tolong beritau mereka kalo aku mencarinya"

maid "tapi nona kau belum sembuh benar..!"

??? "tidak apa dari pada kau fiam di rumah dan aku malah tambah sakit kan gak enak juga diem mulu"

maid "tapi tolong jaga diri nona"

??? "tenang saja, ngomong ngomong terima kasih kau selalu menemani dan menghawatirkan aku."

maid "sudah tugas saya untuk menjaga nona itu perintah dari almarhumah ayah dan ibu nona"

??? "iya, ngomong ngomong soal ayah dan ibu aku sangat merindukannya ini sudah hampir 15 tahun"nengusap air mata

maid "nona apa kau tidak apa apa"

??? "ah... tidak apa hanya sedikit mengingat memori tentang mereka berdua. sudah aku berangkat dulu nanti keburu telat"

maid "nona hati hati di jalan"

to be continue

"siapa kah gadis itu...??

 _akhirnya selesai juga chapter satu ini maaf kalo ada salah yang ada pendapat harap coment. tokohnya masih banyak lagi biasanya sih tokohnya sampe 36 tapi saya usahakan kurang dari itu dan semoga gak terlalu panjang ceritanya. sekian dan terimakasih"_

 _"ngomong ngomong di lanjutnya nanti ya... abis lebaran"_


End file.
